The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to power generation and, more specifically, to a reciprocal hydraulic cylinder for generating power.
Known power generation systems include gas turbine engines, wind turbines, solar panels, and other similar devices. These devices typically convert one form of energy (e.g., fuel, wind, heat) to another to generate power. However, at least some known power generation systems are relatively inefficient, consuming significantly larger amounts of energy than they are capable of producing. Further, the more inefficient a power generation system is, the more costly it is to operate, and the longer it takes to produce a given amount of energy. Moreover, at least some known power generation systems consume fuels to generate power, and constantly require new fuel to continue operating, which may be relatively expensive.